<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Clicking Noise by Witty_Clever_Username</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720531">The Clicking Noise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Clever_Username/pseuds/Witty_Clever_Username'>Witty_Clever_Username</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humorous Ending, Kinda, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned James Potter, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Clever_Username/pseuds/Witty_Clever_Username</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a strange clicking noise keeping Remus up at night and just frankly freaking him right out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Clicking Noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A strange clicking sound kept reverberating around the dorm, every ten minutes or so it would come again. ‘Click’ ten minutes then ‘Click’. It was starting to freak Remus the fuck out. This had been the third night of the noise, the stupid fucking noise that no one but him seemed to hear.</p>
<p>Now living with James, Sirius and Peter had taught him to be weary of sounds the others claimed not to hear. He’d been on the receiving end of too many pranks, and hell he’d planned too many pranks to not be weary. Something about this though, it seemed too small for a prank, too calm and consistent.</p>
<p>‘Click’</p>
<p>It’s stupid because it’s such a small sound, not sinister even, more metallic than anything. It shouldn’t be getting him so worked up but still. Noises in the night had always been a problem for him, even now at 16 he still felt himself jump awake when one of him dorm mates foot steps pattered to the bathroom in the dead of night. Old fears from old traumas didn’t die easily. </p>
<p>‘Click’</p>
<p>His mates would just tell him to put a silencing charm on his bed if he tried to explain, what he couldn’t tell them however was how much worse that would make his phobia. Magic made silence dulling his senses to an unknown noise in the dead of night, reminding him of the deep sleep a child falls into when they are still naive enough to believe their special blanket and a nightlight will keep them safe from all dangers. No Remus knew better, too early he’d learned the dangers of trusting in the dulling of senses, be it by deep childlike sleep or magically crafted silence.</p>
<p>‘Click’</p>
<p>Fuck! What the hell is that? Three bloody nights of this, he was going to lose his mind if it kept going. It’s starting to creep into the early hours of the morning when the world is at it’s darkest, that coupled with the sound of the rain hitting the dorm window was making the noise all the more unsettling. It shouldn’t, it should ease his mind as it’s been raining on and off for the last three nights, which gave a possible explanation for the noise. However he’d spent 6 years in this dorm now, he knew every sound, every floorboard that creaked, every noise his friends made in their slumber. This was a decidedly new sound.</p>
<p>‘Click’</p>
<p>He should tell his friends about the noise, in more detail than his previous ‘did you guys hear something last night?’. They might make fun of him, but they were Marauders and being such would mean they would sit with him all night regardless to ease his discomfort. He could easily tell them, and they’d be brave, loyal, Gryffindors who would solve the mystery and not cower in their blankets like him.</p>
<p>‘Click’</p>
<p>Thunder was starting to rumble once more outside of the window, because if tonight could get anymore eerie then of course it would. His luck seemed to inevitably go that way, not only would this noise that had been keeping him up keep coming but the storm that has been brewing over the Scottish country side would finally hit when his nerves were so frayed from sleeplessness.</p>
<p>‘Click’ </p>
<p>‘Click’</p>
<p>‘Click’</p>
<p>Merlin the noise was coming far more consistently now as the thunder picked up outside. </p>
<p>‘Click’ </p>
<p>‘Click’</p>
<p>Nope, he can’t do this anymore! He needs to bloody sleep and there is no way in hell he’s going to go looking for the noise. Fuck this. </p>
<p>‘Click’</p>
<p>Sirius, He needs Sirius. Everything always feels safer and less daunting when Sirius is with him.</p>
<p>‘Click’</p>
<p>All he has to do is run to Sirius’ bed and in pass the curtains, then steel his face so it doesn’t look like he’s shitting himself over some dumbass noise in the night. Why does that seem so difficult?</p>
<p>‘Click’</p>
<p>‘Click’</p>
<p>‘Click’</p>
<p>That’s it, He’s 16, not 6 he can walk the whole 5 feet to Sirius’ bed without losing it!</p>
<p>Remus doesn’t walk though, he runs. Throws off his blankets and straight books it to Sirius’ bed, ripping open the curtains like a complete maniac. The vision that greets him is a very shocked looking Sirius staring straight at him. If his brain had of been thinking he’d have probably registered that Sirius had obviously been awake, but it’s not quite cleared from his panicked run. </p>
<p>He’s hurriedly climbed into Sirius’ bed and under the covers before the fog really vanishes.</p>
<p>“Moony?” Sirius sounds confused but his voice holds nothing of the grogginess Remus had expected to hear. </p>
<p>“There was this noise, it kept...” His words trail off interrupted by the bark of Sirius’ sudden laughter, a noise he normally finds so comforting and melodic, but right now just annoys him. Of course he would come to Sirius vulnerable and Sirius would laugh straight at his face. </p>
<p>“Kept you up did it Moons?” Sirius is still laughing as he asks, too loudly for the early morning hours. Luckily James and Peter could sleep through a freight train though, it was always him and Sirius who’d been trained by trauma and abuse to be the light sleepers of the group.</p>
<p>“I don’t see how it’s so funny”</p>
<p>He doesn’t receive a reply to this though, at least not a verbal reply. Sirius’ response is given instead by an object held in his hands, an object Remus in his blind panic had not even noticed Sirius was holding. It’s small, rectangular and metal, and Sirius flicks something on it causing a small fire to light up the dark space. That’s not the response though, no the response comes when Sirius closes the lid to the lighter.</p>
<p>‘Click’ </p>
<p>“Oh for fucks sake!” </p>
<p>He’s making to get out of Sirius’ bed, rather embarrassed that he’d spent three nights freaking out over a bloody zippo lighter, but Sirius’ hand reaches out to grab his arm halting his movements.</p>
<p>“Stay”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t like the storm, stay sleep here” A rare flash of insecurity is dancing across Sirius’ features, squelching the embarrassment Remus had been feeling and causing him to sink back into Sirius’ bed.</p>
<p>Remus is almost asleep when he hears it.</p>
<p>‘Click’ </p>
<p>This time however he isn’t scared as he looks over at the smug grin of his bed companion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always forget to do this, so I'm adding it now. If anyone wants my  <a href="https://writing-wrongs-and-singing-songs.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>